When you say you love me
by superwholockstarkid
Summary: Set after season 8 finale. I'm crap at summaries. Please don't make me write one! Castiel tells Dean about his love. I dont want to ruin the surprise. Please review! Thanks.


A/N: Happy reading! I feel it starts out a little confusing but I'm not really sure how to fix it. But please bear with the story. It gets clearer! Thanks! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Much to my despair, I own nothing.

"Sometimes Castiel sings to you when you two are lying in bed together at night. Your favorite is 'When you say you love me'. It's the one by Josh Groban."

Like the sound of silence calling

I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling

Lost in a dream

Like the echoes of our souls are meeting

You say those words, my heart stops beating

I wonder what it means

What could it be that comes over me

At times I can't move

At times I can hardly breathe

"He'd whisper the words softly in your ear. He'd trace symbols, shapes and words into your back. Sometimes he'd whisper words to you in enochian that made you shiver and made your heart beat a little faster."

"After a long hunt, no matter how tired he was he'd pick you up and lay you down on the bed. He'd gently take off your coat and shoes. He'd tickle your toes and you'd let out a tired, breathy laugh. He'd continue to tickle you every time because when you did that breathy laugh it made him smile and fall a little more in love with you each time."

When you say you love me

For a moment, there's no one else alive

You're the one I've always thought of

I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love

You're where I belong

And when you're with me if I close my eyes

There are times I swear I feel like I can fly

For a moment in time

Somewhere between

The heavens and earth

I'm frozen in time

Oh when you say those words

"I love you, Castiel." You'd whisper into the skin of his neck. And he'd shut his eyes tight. And tell you to say it again because he couldn't get enough of hearing it. You'd repeat it and he'd whisper sweet phrases in Enochian. "_OL__CORDZIZ__OLANI__HOATH__OL (My human, I love you.)"_

"And sometimes Castiel would watch you when you slept until he was too tired to even hold his eyelids open. Because you know you're beautiful, gorgeous when you sleep. You look so peaceful and it wasn't often that Castiel got to see that side of you. And he tried. He tried so hard to make everything better for you. So that he could see that peaceful state and your bright green eyes at the same time."

When you say you love me

The world goes still so still inside

When you say you love me

For a moment, there's no one else alive

And this journey that we're on

How far we've come and I

Celebrate every moment

When you say you love me

That's all you have to say

I'll always feel this way

"Castiel, why do you love me?" You asked once. He smiled at you.

"Come here, '_VVRBS (beautiful)_'" He opened his arms to you and you smiled and sat on his lap. "Dean, I love you because you are an amazing person. You are kind, funny, smart. And hot. Yes, very hot." You giggled at that.

"Cas."

"Alright, sorry. I love you because you complete me. You are beautiful inside and out. You have a gorgeous soul. And also you're very hot."

"You already said that." You said, grabbing his t-shirt, bunching it up in your fist.

"I know." He mumbled and you pulled him in by the shirt and kissed him. He could feel the electric passion and love in the kiss and he returned it.

"I love you." You whispered against his lips. He pulled back and looked into your eyes. They're beautiful. The most beautiful he'd ever seen.

"I love you, too. With all of my heart." Castiel said hugging you to his chest.

When you say you love me  
The world goes still so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive  
When you say you love me  
When you say you love me  
Do you know how I love you?

"You are Dean Winchester. I am Castiel Novak. You have two brothers: Adam and Sam. Your parents were Mary and John. Your 'uncle' was Bobby. He was like a father to you. Ellen was like your second mother and Jo your sister. Charlie was also like your sister and there's this really scrawny kid called Garth. He tried to play the role of Bobby after he died, but it wasn't the same to you. Anyway, you are in Sacred Heart hospital. You were in a car accident and now suffer from amnesia. I am Castiel," You weren't able to keep the tears from falling this time. You told Dean this story countless times hoping he'd remember something. Anything. You reach across and grab Dean's hand. "I'm Castiel, your fiancé." You finger the silver band on Dean's hand. He furrows his brow and looks down at the ring. He gasps. You smile weakly at him.

"It's beautiful." Dean croaks. He clears his throat. You help him sit up to drink some water. "I'm sorry Castiel, I don't—" You shake your head in protest.

"Please." You whisper. "Please don't tell me that you don't remember me, again. It's okay. It isn't your fault." He looks at you with watery eyes and he shuts his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says, his voice thick with tears.

"Oh honey, please don't cry my sweet boy. It's okay, we'll get through this." You wipe away the tear that resides on his cheek. He grabs your wrist and holds your hand there.

"Don't leave me, Castiel." He whispers and the lump in your throat just won't go away but you manage to choke out:

"Never, my love."

A/N: I'm really sorry. Blame Josh Groban. This is set after the season 8 finale. Thank you for reading.


End file.
